


McCoy's Fantasy

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, California, Disneyland, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasyland, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sleeping Beauty's Castle, Southern California, Tomorrowland, anaheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Touring Disneyland is disappointing for McCoy.





	McCoy's Fantasy

“I cannot believe that we got kicked out of Disneyland! I was right to say what I did about Tomorrowland.”

“Their primary concern is the entertainment of children, Leonard, not present the latest in medical techniques in space.”

“Why not?! That’s important!”

“That would put people to sleep. Besides, it was more than simply your objection to Tomorrowland. I believe that the authorities objected because of your behavior in Fantasyland.”

“I thought that it was suppose to be a place where one could indulge his fantasies.”

“Having sex in Sleeping Beauty’s Castle is not acceptable where small children will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
